


Wash your hands, then touch me

by josephseeds_rosary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Mafia AU, Swearing, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephseeds_rosary/pseuds/josephseeds_rosary
Summary: An FBI field agent under the alias of "Regan Faulkner" (my deputy in canon) infiltrates the Seed Crime Family, running organized crime within the streets of downtown Chicago. On this night, she receives a call from Joseph to meet him in his apartment in River North, and while promising he will meet her there shortly, Regan ends up waiting on him for what feels like hours. While she waits, she reevaluates the various conditions of their secret relationship.





	Wash your hands, then touch me

**Author's Note:**

> *** IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE READING ***
> 
> This ficlet involves my OC x Joseph Seed Mafia!AU. This is not a fic written in FC5 canon. Just thought I'd clarify that before people get confused as to why the Seeds are living it up in downtown Chicago and not talking about God as much. Cool? Cool.

Regan’s curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she allowed herself to begin exploring Joseph’s home office while she waited for him. This must have been her hundredth visit - hell, who was counting at this point - and she had seen everything there was to see but found herself wanting to learn more about him instead of looking for things that could help incriminate him. They became very much involved with each other to the point where the line between business and personal began to blur some.

She was kept there waiting for a much longer time than was promised. What else was she supposed to do? She had grown bored of watching the Brown Line circle past every ten minutes, stuck in a loop with her own thoughts. His words began to echo in her head. He told her he had “business” to take care of and that he would meet her at his condo sooner rather than later. To her displeasure, it turned out to be later rather than sooner. But who was she to complain; he was the Boss, and the Boss could do as he pleased. And she had hoped that he called her here tonight so they could spend some much needed time together.

She shouldn’t have hoped for it, but god, he was making that line blur more and more each day.

Regan’s nails gently raked along the polished oak desk that sat adjacent to the staple floor-length window. It stretched from wall to wall displaying the finest views of River North. From where she stood, she could see everything from the river bridges to the L train tracks and the bumper-to-bumper traffic that flooded the streets. She had seen enough of the city though. 

_Waiting and waiting and waiting for what felt like hours._

Her fingers fell from the wood and to her side as she continued to roam the condo absent-mindedly. While he didn’t have much to fill it with, Joseph always kept his space tidy. Nothing was ever left out of place. It made sense given how meticulous he was with his work. Every book stood straight on its shelf, every piece of art hanged perfectly aligned against the wall, every paper remained tucked safely in its folder. It was admirable. If only she could say the same about his line of work. 

But who was she to think in such a way? She was part of it all now.

Regan had just crossed back into the common area when she heard the door unlock. In stepped Joseph, who appeared to be touched by the windchill. The tip of his nose was tinted pink and his breath was close to ragged. He saw Regan and offered her a sheepish grin.

“I’m surprised to see you stuck around, darling.”

She made a face, folding her arms over her chest and trying her best to resist the charm of that sweet Southern drawl in his voice.

“A call would have been nice.” She watched as Joseph’s grin widened into a smile.

“Is that any way to greet your Boss?” he teased. 

Regan merely rolled her eyes and allowed a small chuckle to pass her lips. As she crossed to him, Joseph began removing articles of his outerwear, first his hat and then his gloves. It wasn’t until she caught sight of his now bare hands that Regan paused and exhaled sharply, shooting him a pointed and knowing glare. Dried blood clung to the creases in his skin and practically gloved both of his hands entirely. 

She should have known. Well, she did know or at least had a feeling. And as heated as she was, she also knew she could never deny him. If he asked for her help, it was her job to serve him. 

“Jesus Christ, Joseph… Is this what you wanted me here for, huh? You kept me waiting all this time for- fucking hell... What’d you do with the body, where is it?”

Joseph didn’t look at her but instead hung his peacoat and scarf, tucking the dirtied gloves in his back pocket to deal with later.

“Mind your tongue, my love. There is no body, it’s been taken care of. I’m as thrilled about it as you are.”

Regan’s expression softened upon hearing his response. She remained silent for a moment, taking time to compose herself before speaking again. “So this isn’t a cleaning call?” she asked, and Joseph whirled around to give her an inquisitive look.

“Why do you ask? Should I have cause to question your loyalty to me?”

Regan practically leapt to salvage their banter from escalating into something bigger. “No! I just… I miss you. Our time together… that _doesn’t_ involve the Family.”  
He stood in front of her, watching as her shoulders deflated while she spoke. He understood her frustration, but her protestations were futile. Joseph took a step forward and met her gaze once again, nearly getting lost in the green of her eyes.

“I know. I see your discontent. I feel it. You are still relatively new to this life that we keep, but I have said it many times and I will say it again; there is _nothing_ that does not involve the Family.”

 _Of course not_ , Regan thought. She knew this, and she knew it all too well. There were some days that she hoped she could pull him away from all of this, tear him away from this life, reveal herself to him as the person she truly was, and spend a lifetime together with just the two of them. Far, far away from here and the Family. Far away from the guilt she felt for falling in love with a man under the guise of someone she wasn’t and could never be. The tears stinging her eyes made everything that much more blurred and confusing in that moment.

“Who was it this time?” she finally asked, her voice quieter now. If she couldn’t keep him as close as she wanted to outside of the business, then she could at least try to keep him close within it.

Joseph could only give her a lop-sided smile and a vague response. “That is not for you to be concerned about. I trust you with my whole life, but there are some things better left unsaid. For both our sakes.”

_Yeah, ditto._

“However,” he began again, his voice low and smooth as silk now. “I’ve missed you as well - God Himself knows I have - which is why I asked that you come here.”

Regan looked at him and raised a brow, relishing wholly in the tender feeling his words gave her. Without a second thought, she approached him and snaked her arms around his waist. “Have you?” she asked as her lips hovered over his.

“Of course I have. I love you.”

His words shot through her like straight electricity and she finally pressed her lips to his, savoring this long-awaited intimacy that she craved and missed so terribly. There was something about the way he kissed her when they were alone that sent her over a dangerous edge. The lack of time together and attention made her needy for him. Not solely by means of sex or indulgence but she wanted _him_. All of him. To herself. She could feel that for Joseph, the feeling was undoubtedly mutual.

Joseph deepened his side of the kiss and began to lean in, but was stopped by Regan who was humming against his lips and pushing him away gently. She glanced down at his blood-covered hands and backed away slowly.

“Wash your hands, then touch me. I’ll meet you in bed.”

Regan flashed him a wicked smile before walking off, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. She wouldn’t need to tell him twice.


End file.
